


Graveyard Shift

by holy_wow



Series: 30 Cheesy AUs [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Night Shift AU, Policeman Rin AU, awkward Rin, tongue pierced Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Rin makes a habit of visiting perhaps his least favorite fast food joint at a certain time to see a certain employee who happens to have a beauty mark he'd really like to kiss if he could figure out the perfect confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for this if you have pairings or AUs you want (or both in one): http://sidnnay.tumblr.com/

Rin took the long way home after his shift, and even he called himself stupid while doing so. Still, here he was, walking towards that stupid joint with that poor guy stuck working the grave yard shift with that stupid beauty mark Rin kinda very much wanted to kiss. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and ruining his ponytail as he saw the lights. Another mutter of how stupid he was being, and the thought that maybe he shouldn’t have taken his hair out, and he opened the door.

Inside there was only one other patron, an old possibly homeless fellow sitting in the back corner nursing milkshake that had probably been given to him free since Rin had seen Nitori do it before. Rin looked to the counter, spotting the silvery head of Nitori, lying on said counter. It was probably uncomfortable but Rin didn’t think much about the graveyard shift was comfortable. He grinned when he approached. “Oie, what customer service here.”

Nitori jerked up, electric eyes wide and blinking as he stared at Rin. “Wha-oh- hello.”

Rin laughed. “Working hard I see.”

Nitori tried to smooth his hair, looking for the hat he’d lost. “Always, Matsuoka.” He didn’t find the hat. “But at least I am paid to be here.”

“Touche.” He glanced up at the menu even tho he ordered the same thing every time. “Tho don’t think that you’re imply that the food isn’t work it.”

He shrugged, side stepping to the register. “I wouldn’t fool anybody if I tried to pretend otherwise.

That, too, was true. Rin had been coming here enough and had eaten enough to know that the food was a greasy sloppy mess and tasted just like it looked. Still, here he was because Nitori was damn cute and he had made the mistake of getting attached. Nitori was still in college, working on a science degree- biology or chemistry or something- and had to work when he wasn’t studying or training. One of the things that he’d learned they had in common was swimming. Rin had planned to go to the Olympics, but things didn’t always good as planned. Nitori had said he wasn’t that good and laughed it off but to swim in college meant he had to be something of note. Rin knew. Rin also knew that Nitori was incredibly cute when said so because he had glowed, a little pink, and smiled a tiny smile that made Rin’s heart thump stupidly.

He passed over his card and Nitori punched in the same order as always, smiling before Rin found his usual seat and Nitori went to make the shake. Rin didn’t like sweets but Nitori had him buy one because it gave him something to do while waiting for the order, and since then Rin had a milkshake with his chicken. His usual seat was near the front and allowed him to see the counter and most of the seating area, and at first it had been just an easy seat. Now tho he picked a different chair at the same table because Nitori usually sat with him now. He let Nitori have the chair because, if he didn’t, then he couldn’t see and Nitori spent the entire conversation glancing over his shoulder and checking. Even tho it was the graveyard hours and about the only people who come are those who have no hold on their life or people who had fucked up. And Rin. Rin had complete control over his life. Totally. And he still came here by choice. There was a reason he hadn’t told his friends about this and that was mostly it. His friends were embarrassing as all fuck. And would be worse when they got it in their head to meet Nitori.

Nitori walked around the counter carrying a tray of food, and sat down with a smile. Even that, though looked tired and there were dark circles forming around his eyes. Rin thought that explained why he had been snoozing instead of studying like he often was before Rin showed up. “How was work today?” the younger of them asked.

Rin inspected his food. “Same shit as usual.”

“So you caught all the bad guys?”

Rin snorted. “Oh yea all of them.”

Nitori laughed a little before asking again. “So nothing fun today?”

“Sosuke locked his keys in the car. That was loads of fun.” He drank at the milkshake, unsure about the chicken still. He didn’t always actually eat when he came here. “You?”

“I tripped down some stairs again. I was- don’t laugh like that it’s not funny.” Nitori pouted.

Rin did a good job of not choking on the milkshake as he laughed at Nitori. He usually had a story or two about his daily clumsy adventures, often with his easily excitable friend that Rin couldn’t remember the name of and didn’t really care to either. The kid in the tales sometimes reminded him of Mikoshiba, and Mikoshiba was a good guy, Rin could admit, but annoyed the shit out of Rin when he wasn’t intimidating him. “Again? You’re ok?”

Nitori huffed, glaring off to the side. He was so expressive and so cute. Rin was honestly such a goner and he wasn’t sure what to do with that sort of information. He was vaguely determined to confess, of course. But every time he did his tongue fought him and his chest filled with bubbles. Honestly he was angry with himself at this point but it needed to go right and nothing ever went right. “I’m fine. It’s not that funny.”

“It’s not. I’m just laughing over all the times you’ve fallen since I’ve known you. I’m almost worried about what I don’t know about.”

Nitori glared, blushing a little and sticking his tongue out at Rin. The police officer was more than a little surprised to see the bright red tongue piercing Nitori sported. Nitori’s hair was always catching, not that Rin was in a place to judge with his own vibrant red locks which were quite natural so Nitori’s might be too- but the tongue piercing was an interesting shock. Rin was almost upset that his first thought was about what it was like to kiss with a tongue piercing- second was the question of how it would change a blowjob. Rin swallowed, face hot, and Nitori had a curious expression on his face, head cocked to the side slightly. “What?”

“Your tongue.”

“Oh.” Nitori blushed a little harder. “Sorry- um- it’s just a little- they’re not all over I’m not a troublemaker- I’m not even-“

“I really I want to kiss you.” Rin did not actually mean to say that holy shit. He would have tried to slink under the table in mortification but he was pretty sure the floor and table was too disgusting for that. “I mean- shit- I did before but- that came out completely wrong I’m-“

Nitori blinked, shocked obviously before a second later said with full conviction, “You definitely should then.” Rin swallowed hard but really didn’t want to miss this chance. Ignoring embarrassment and how hot his face felt, he leaned towards Nitori to kiss his pink lips. It was an awkward stretch but Rin slid a hand along Nitori’s slender neck, pulling him even closer, slipping his tongue along Nitori’s and felt the piercing and Nitori quietly whimpered against him. It was not how Rin pictured his first kiss but it was real so that meant all his fantasies did not matter anymore. 

They both pulled away slowly, Rin falling back the small distance into his seat. He was flushed, blinking, stiff as he considered what just had happened. Nitori was similarly blushing but had a languid, pleased smile on the pretty pink lips he was currently dragging his teeth over. It was an incredibly attractive sight, holy hell, and Rin might have made a tiny sound at the image. Nitori glanced up at him then, raising a brow when Rin just looked away and rubbed at his neck.

“Um-“ Rin started, continuing to pull at his neck. “What’s- you’re- this weekend-“

“I have Sunday free from work,” Nitori said. 

“Good! Great. Ok.”

“I’ll give you my number.”

“Even better.”

Nitori beamed at him and numbers were exchanged. Rin remembered to finish his shake before leaving, stumbling a little out the door when Nitori waved to him. Now he needed to plan a fucking date. Rin sunk in the seat of his car, staring for a moment at nothing. His heart needed to calm down this was absolutely absurd. But he grinned the entire drive home, singing loudly to the songs from the stereo. He’d plan it to be perfect.

The date absolutely did not go as planned, and that didn’t even account for the downpour that happened. They were out of the desired food, the movie was a flop, and Rin was in no way prepared for the weather. But Ai- Rin could call him that now and there was nothing better than Ai’s expression the first time he said it- was so cute in his casual clothes, pulling at the hem of his shirt and so excited. He blushed so bright when he stole Rin’s hand, holding it tentatively until Rin tightened his grip. Then Ai threaded their fingers, huddled close under the rain and it mattered less about how wet they were suddenly. Ai joked about the movie, shrugging at the food, and Rin was so incredibly grateful.

Then they stood in front of Ai’s door, the young student fidgeting again and Rin dawdling, the idea of leaving seeming horrible. They shared another good night kiss, Rin having to promise again to call or text to make sure he got home safe, and still he didn’t want to leave. Ai giggled, lips and cheeks pink, long lashes fluttering as he smiled, and Rin had to kiss him again. This was absurd. He hoped it never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a few months now maybe and I'm sick of it so I'm posting it. Now I can move on and continue my AU one shots.
> 
> This had previously been planned as "Ai is secretly a criminal and ends up stuck with Officer Rin on the run because shit went down after they realize they both are crushing on each other hard" but nothing ever came of it and so it's just a boring average one shot that I need to be done with.
> 
> I love Rintori but for some reason it was also difficult to write. I will write them again, at some point. I want to. The ship deserves more love. Especially considering how often I've seen Nitori shafted for the sake of other ships and it bothers me greatly.


End file.
